


A Key Item FOR the Key Item

by Akumaku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: Futaba is a fidgeting mess today. It might be because she got her dork of a boyfriend a small gift as a way of thanking him for staying at LeBlanc. How is that same dork going to respond from receiving something like this from her?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Key Item FOR the Key Item

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the end of ShuTaba Week is nigh, and with that, my last story for the week is finally here! Today's prompt was Free Day, which meant that I could pretty much write about anything I want! (If you're reading this Fluff, you gave me too much power that I honestly couldn't decide what to write about at first LMAO) 
> 
> Just like my first ever story on here, this takes place in a timeline sense post-P5 in a small AU where Akira decided to stay in Tokyo, keep going to Shujin, and most importantly, continue with his new found life there. Hope you enjoy!

It was a rainy but rather quiet afternoon at the small Café Leblanc. There were very few customers, but all of them were just sipping on their cups, reading the newspapers, the works. Since the customers were already served, the middle-aged bartender Sojiro Sakura just stood behind the counter and watched the television to pass the time. After a couple of switching between the channels, the bell on the door rang, and a young orange haired girl with headphones entered the café.

“Futaba! Um, what can I do for you? You want me to fix you a cup of your favorite real quick?” Sojiro asked.

“Y-yeah, sure thing.” Futaba said nervously.

Futaba seemed rather restless today, but for good reason. She mustered up the courage earlier today to stop by Akihabara again. This time though, she didn’t do it for herself, but rather she did it for her boyfriend Akira Kurusu, the courageous and stylish ex-leader of the Phantom Thieves, who is also her dorky but cute Key Item. It hasn’t been too long ever since the boy decided to stay in Tokyo in his new home and continue with his new life there. He didn’t want to lose everything he built up this last year, and Sojiro was more than happy to keep him under his roof. After talking with his parents about it for a bit, he officially had the okay to keep living at the small cafe.

Futaba wanted to give him a special thank-you-for-staying gift. Might seem unnecessary to give one, but this _is_ Futaba here. Of course, she wants to go further beyond for him.

After serving his adopted daughter her favorite blend with cream and sugar, she noticed her sweating and fidgeting a lot. Of course, she’s always known her daughter to be a shy girl, but today she looked ridiculously restless. It was worse than how she was when she walked in through the door to see Akira on Valentine’s Day. 

“H-Hey, are you…doing okay? You look like a nervous wreck.”

“Y-Yeah, it’s just…I went to Akihabara again today to get something for him earlier today, so I’m just pretty nervous on giving it to him. I wanted to thank him for staying with us. He’s upstairs, right?”

“Yeah, he is. He’s been sleeping through the whole morning though, so good luck trying to wake him up. Oh, and honestly….you’ll be fine. I’m positive that no matter what you give him, he’ll greatly appreciate it.” Sojiro said with a reassuring smile. “Now go on up there and check up on him. Besides, if it gets too busy down here, I might need some help with the customers.”

Futaba smiled warmly at her father and nodded at her as a way of saying thanks for his advice (and for the coffee). She quickly slurped her coffee up and immediately walked on up to the attic. Just like her adoptive father said, her boyfriend was just snoozing away in dream land.

Akira has been busy nowadays between juggling his part-time jobs with his school life, so he tends to oversleep a lot during his days off. It also doesn’t help that when the café gets a lot of customers, Sojiro usually asks for help with the place. However, there are times when Sojiro notices how tired Akira is while working sometimes, so he’ll just let him go back up to the attic and sleep for the rest of the day. 

However, this doesn’t stop Futaba from going up to the attic a good majority of the time and wait until her dorky but hard-working boyfriend wakes up. Usually when she waits, she usually plays on her Switch, reads manga, or have small discussions with their talking cat Morgana since he sometimes wakes up a bit before Akira does. 

Although, there’s one more activity that she does that’s a bit of a secret. Morgana doesn’t even know even though he’s usually quick on picking up on things, but Akira is the only one that knows her secret activity: She sometimes messes with Akira’s hair while he’s sleeping just because it’s rather relaxing and therapeutic. Akira’s hair always feels so soft between her fingers, so she quickly got addicted to just rubbing all over his head gently with her hands. From her perspective, it’s a way to get back at him since Akira occasionally plays with her hair from time to time. It’s not that Futaba hates it when her boyfriend messes with her hair. In fact, she absolutely loves it and only trusts him with playing with her hair other than the rest of the girls in their group. It’s more so that she sometimes wants to make lovey dovey activities like this as a competition between the two occasionally, so it’s a back and forth thing between the couple.

It didn’t help that while watching Akira move around in bed, she has slowly but surely been having the urge to play with his bushy but soft hair.

 _“I-I guess…it couldn’t hurt to do it.”_ She told herself in her thoughts.

She slowly reached her hand over to try rubbing his hair. That is, until she heard a loud yawn from Morgana that startled her to death. He yawned obnoxiously loud and noticed Futaba sitting by the bed.

“Good morning, Futaba.” Morgana said while stretching his feline body.

“Thanks, but it’s the afternoon. Jeez, you two were that busy last night, huh?” Futaba asked while making a blank face. They oversleep so often that they constantly think that the afternoon is just their new morning.

“Yep, although it was more of him being busy than me. I was just making sure that he didn’t make any mistakes while working. Even that can get tiring for me.” 

“If ya say so…” She stated while still wearing her blank expression. On the bright side, it looks like Mona didn’t notice her attempting to tussle with her boyfriend’s hair. “Dear God, that would be unbearably embarrassing if he noticed,” the young girl said to herself.

“Well,” the cat started while stretching again, “I’m gonna do my daily walk around the block if ya don’t mind.” He jumped off the bed and made his way down the stairs.

“Have fun playing with his hair. Later~” Mona said with a smug face. His response instantly gave Futaba a tomato face as he walked away.

Futaba’s mental state just shattered like glass at that point. Her mind was racing with questions such as **_“I WAS DISCOVERED?! SINCE WHEN?! HOW LONG HAS THAT DUMB CAT KNOWN ABOUT THIS?!”_** Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of her boyfriend grumbling and moving around in bed. She turned back around and noticed he opened his eyes and woke up somewhat.

“Oh hey, ‘Taba.” Akira said in a gentle but tired tone. Even after oversleeping, he was still pretty sleepy.

“H-hey, hot stuff. You slept okay?” His girlfriend asked nervously. Instantly made him chuckle while blushing. She wasn’t a certified S Rank pro at her flirty talk like Akira was, but just her trying her best is enough to catch him off guard sometimes.

“I guess so. Just had a rough shift last night at the beef bowl shop. I had to fill in someone, so it left me as dead as a zombie afterwards.”

“Brains…brains…me require brains but also hugs…” She teased as she walks closer to the bed with her arms out.

“Oh get over here and help rejuvenate me, ya dork.” Akira chuckled while reaching out for her to try pulling her in for a hug. She gladly accepted the offer and glomped her tired Key Item. They held each other like this for a few minutes until Futaba piped up.

“At least you have the day off though, ya know? Silver lining or something like that.”

“Eh, even then, it’s usually not enough on some nights. I’ll be fine though. Midterms are still a few weeks away and I have the best study partner I could ask for ever since she started going to school again, so I’ll be okay,” Akira said while smiling warmly at her.

“That may be true, but don’t make me have to carry you, okay Slifer Slacker?” She jokingly teased while smiling right back at him.

“Ouch, my feelings. What ever shall I do?” Akira said while clenching his heart dramatically. If there’s one thing that Futaba loves but also hates about Akira is how much of a dramatic dork he can be. Even so, she’s happy that this side of him is mainly reserved for her eyes alone.

“Oh stop being a drama queen, ya dork.” She said while giving a slight jab at his arm. “Also, we gotta get back into watching Yugioh again speaking of calling you that. You wanna watch whenever you’re free this week?”

“Sounds okay to me. I’ll try to let you know ahead of time when I get off at a good time.” He said while patting her head. Every time she gets a headpat from Akira, her face always lights up. Not in an embarrassed way, but in a sunny and incredibly cheerful way.

“Alrighty! Sounds good to me!” She exclaimed while giving a big smile at him.

After a bit, Akira finally noticed the small bag by the bed. Futaba sat it up beside the bed before she requested her hug with her adorable zombie walk.

“Hey, ‘Taba. Whatcha got in the bag?” He asked her casually.

While Akira noticed her gift, she completely forgot about it in the middle of their conversation! She had no idea what to say. She was at a complete loss of words with her red face.

“W-Well, it’s uh..”

Her stuttering words and her red face told everything Akira needed to know.

“Is it something for me?” He said with putting on a smug face.

Read her like a book.

However, Futaba decided to muster up enough courage again to stand her ground. She quickly got out of the bed, pulled out the package, and extended her arms out with it.

“T-Take this!” Futaba exclaimed while looking down. She was an absolute mess, so she didn’t want Akira looking at her tomato face while she’s giving her gift. Kinda reminds him of Valentine’s Day when she gave him the cute little chocolates packaged in a small Morgana head.

He had a confused smile on his face the entire time but gladly and gently took the small package out of her hands and started opening it. There wasn’t much to the package. Just a small outer layer of orange paper with some bubble wrap inside to keep whatever’s inside safe, or just normal packaging. Akira ripped the top part of the paper and reached in to pull the bubble wrap since it usually contains the item inside. He peeled the bubble wrap away and what came out made his jaw drop.

It was a small, sparkly, silver-like necklace with a small pin in the middle of it. Akira was absolutely stunned on how she was able to do this because the small pin in the center wasn’t a heart or anything like the norm, but rather it was his mask. The mask he wore inside the Metaverse whenever he took the role as Joker. Of course it was a small pin so he had to look somewhat carefully at it, but there was no doubt about it. It was his Joker mask right down to the necklace going through the eyeholes in the mask.

“Futaba…how did you….I-I don’t know what to say,” Akira said while holding it up in the air. He genuinely looked so surprised on how she was able to get this made and how it looked so good.

“W-Well, they had a custom cheap jewelry place down at Akihabara, so I…sold a few things I didn’t really need anymore about a week ago so that I can get the money for it. I even managed to go by myself to pick it up today. Do…do you like it?”

“I love it! It looks absolutely amazing! Thank you so so so SO much!” Akira said while giving her the tightest and most passionate hug she has ever gotten from him to date. Akira genuinely looked so happy that Futaba blushed from just looking at his face. _“I did that…”_ She thought in his head.

“Hey um, i-it was surprisingly cheap enough that I actually bought one for myself as well. Ya know, with my mask as well. If you want, w-we can put each other’s necklace on each other and match.” Futaba stated while blushing.

Akira smiled and nodded at her. “Of course I want to match with you. Why wouldn’t I want that? Give me your necklace and I’ll put it on you.” 

Futaba gently pulled her necklace out of her pocket and just like she said, her necklace was the same type of necklace she gave to her Key Item but with her Oracle goggles instead of Akira's Joker mask. She gave it to Akira, and turned around so that he can put it around her neck. She was so giddy when Akira was trying to put it on that he had to tell her to stop moving around so much because he didn’t want to pierce her skin. Eventually, Akira got it on her neck and proceeded to turn around himself so that she can do the same for him. Akira wasn't fidgeting as much as she was, so it was rather easy for her to put it around his neck.

“I absolutely love it. Thank you…so much, Futaba. I love you.” Akira said and proceeded to give her a hug. He even went ahead and gave her a small but passionate kiss on her forehead to show how much he really likes his gift.

She gladly welcomed the hug (and kiss) with open arms. “I-I love you too, and no problem. I wanted to give you something as thanks for staying, so…I’m glad you love it.” She said while smiling but also blushing and even giggling a little. They both feel so complete with each other at this moment that it feels like nothing could separate them. They didn't want to move from this exact spot for at least a little longer. 

Unfortunately, the universe can be against you at the most unexpected and unwanted times. Sojiro didn’t walk up to the attic but walked up in front of the stairs.

“Hey kid, if you’re up, I could use some help around the place today. Come on down when you can,” The middle-aged man asked.

Akira gave the biggest sigh that a mentally dead and tired person could possibly give, but at the same time, it _has_ been a decent while since he last helped out with the shop.

“Oh! Oh! Let me help you with the shop today! That way you won’t have to do so much, and it could be more fun that way!” Futaba exclaimed energetically.

“Oh there IS a god out there because I’m saved.”

“If that’s the case, then I just hope that it isn’t the one whose face you shot last Christmas. Otherwise…yeah, there’s no god anymore.” She teased with her dorky boyfriend.

“…I’m doomed.”

Thank goodness that Futaba wasn’t sipping on anything because she would have probably choked on it from how loud and powerful her snort was after his comment.

“Glad to know that my pain is funny. Oh the pain…” Akira said while clenching his heart once again. It seems that it’s always his goal to be as dramatic as possible with Futaba around to see how she reacts. While as cute as he can get in her eyes, she’s never amused by his tactics of pity.

“Cut it out, ya dork! We’ll be just fine, okay?” She said while tugging at his arms.

“I know, I know.” Akira said while adjusting his hair. “Let’s do our best today though, okay? We can relax and binge on Yugioh later after we’re done for today if you want.”

“Okidoki! You can rely on me! Let’s do this!” His gremlin girlfriend exclaimed energetically.

When they walked down, they were surprised at how many customers managed to walk through the door today. Both Akira and Futaba could tell that this was going to be a **_loooong_** day, but at least they have each other. From their perspective, as long as the other person is there by their side, nothing can truly go wrong with their day.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, my contribution for ShuTaba Week has come to a close. Of course that doesn't mean that I'll ever stop loving nor stop showing my appreciation for these two dorks. There's honestly no way I would do that since my love for these two as characters AND as a ship is too damn strong for this world to comprehend. 
> 
> I'm just gonna take a small break from writing stories for a bit since ShuTaba Week kinda got me a little stressed tbh. I decided on what I was gonna write about for today's prompt rather late, so it was a bit of a struggle on trying to get it down AND trying to manage my college work and social life. Also didn't help that my mental and emotional state was at an all time low a few days ago, so it was hard for me to motivate myself to do really anything.
> 
> Don't worry. I feel a lot better now. Just had a pretty miserable week overall, but I feel more positive than I did a few days ago, so we Gucci. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my stories up to this point as much as I did enjoy writing them. While I may have been stressed a bit getting them out in time, actually writing them was so much of a blast that it all made up for the stress I went through. For now though, I'm gonna take a small break to recooperate. When I come back though, there's a ShuTaba AU that I wanna tackle that my friend came up with this week. I never tried something like what she came up with for these two, but I wanna give it my all whenever I do come back.
> 
> Anyway without further delay, I shall bid you adieu. If you want to keep up with what I do more on social media, check out my Twitter @ParadoxAkumu. I'm on it every day and I'm always up for meeting new people, so don't be shy to say hi! Anyway, goodbye for now! Akumu out!~


End file.
